


Don’t Forget to Think

by Luuz96



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Porn With Plot, Rape Aftermath, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luuz96/pseuds/Luuz96
Summary: Adopted Daughter to King Regis Lucis Caelum, founded in Altissia, Aurora Rose was brought to live in the Crown city with her new family. Forced to watch as events unfold before her eyes. Even running into Imperials multiple times within her time. Falling in love with Noctis had been a mistake on her part, after he told her the news of he having to wed childhood friend; Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. What is she to do?Will post every other week!!





	Don’t Forget to Think

Okay...so I feel like I needed to rewrite this...and whoever read it before. I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Well my lovelies, I hope you enjoy this story. I went through the agonizing pain of getting this story deleted on my computer multiple times and then trying to rewrite it. So much blood, sweat, and tears(lol BTS reference) into this.


End file.
